


[PODFIC] Welcome to California

by metencephalon



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear/Comfort, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nigel has amnesia, Omega!Adam, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, References to Knotting, Scenting, Spacedogs, set after both movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon
Summary: A podfic of:"Set after the events of both Adam and Charlie Countryman.Omega Adam is moving to California to take up his new job. Alpha Nigel leaves Bucharest with a head injury and amnesia and is off to start a new life in the States. The pair meet by accident and may find their lives become entwined..."
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376965) by [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn). 



> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x

thank you so much [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn) for letting me podfic your beautiful fic ❤️ spacedogs is very dear to my heart! 

\---

 **chapter 1** (15:50 mins)

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/welcome-to-california-chapter-1)  
  
(Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-welcome-to-california) of all chapters)

listen on/download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/humn4whurwmtyy4/WTC_-_ch1_-_28.01.21%252C_10.32_PM.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376965/chapters/12418727) 🐯🍤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x

**chapter 2** (11:43 mins)

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/welcome-to-california-chapter-2)  
  
(Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-welcome-to-california) of all chapters)

listen on/download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sq28ndm5pg420l3/WTC_-_ch2_-_31.01.21%252C_7.03_PM.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376965/chapters/12418727) 🐯🍤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x

**chapter 3** (12:12 mins)

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/welcome-to-california-chapter-3)  
  
(Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-welcome-to-california) of all chapters)

listen on/download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0qkw67egpyq8aok/WTC_-_ch3_-_31.01.21%252C_10.02_PM.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376965/chapters/12418727) 🐯🍤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x

**chapter 4** (17:50 mins)

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/welcome-to-california-chapter-4)  
  
(Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-welcome-to-california) of all chapters)

listen on/download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hqydcf4c0m13cre/WTC_-_ch4_-_31.01.21%252C_10.55_PM.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376965/chapters/12418727) 🐯🍤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x

**chapter 5** (20:13 mins)

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/welcome-to-california-chapter-5)  
  
(Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-welcome-to-california) of all chapters)

listen on/download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ij9olvq34lmrs2v/WTC_-_ch5_-_31.01.21%252C_11.51_PM.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376965/chapters/12418727) 🐯🍤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x

**chapter 6** (15:31 mins)

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/welcome-to-california-chapter-6)  
  
(Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-welcome-to-california) of all chapters)

listen on/download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tg8bqefvph3pvct/WTC_-_ch6_-_01.02.21%252C_1.30_AM.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376965/chapters/12418727) 🐯🍤


End file.
